


Bitch - Tsukihina

by SimplifiedSimper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Final Haikyuu Quest, Help, Hinata Shouyou Being an Asshole, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Nekoma, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot Twists, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Volleyball, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplifiedSimper/pseuds/SimplifiedSimper
Summary: Read the story to find out what happens because I don't have time for this.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bitch - Tsukihina

**Author's Note:**

> Um if you don't like the ships in here, go away? I guess. OH AND BTW MY STUPJD ASS FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THEY'RE IN THEIR 3RD YEAR!!! BUT HINATA KEPTI N CONTACT WITH KENMA AND FEW OTHERS!!! Oh and their 18 years old because you know 3rd year 16 before add two years like that stuff.
> 
> Hey guys! So um this story will get updated soon I promise. I'm taking a break on it to write another fanfiction but this dies not mean its discontinued, I am simply just putting it off to the side for some time.

The Sunlight tints through the window. I tap the screen on my private account. He must not know who I am. I scroll through his memorizing pictures. Each one including his bright blonde hair, salty personality, beautiful body. "Hinata, telling him your true feelings is what's best". Is wht the demons running through my thoughts say. 

Ah Kei Tsukishima. What a bitch. If only he knew how annoying he was. The reason my identity need to be unidentified is because he would probably want to start a fight with me if someone told him I was the one calling him a " basic blonde fuck boy" on his posts. It was hilarious to me. Imagining the look on his face. His comeplete mood change. Please teasing him secretly is the joy of the day at this point. "Oh Kei Tsukishima, when are you posting your body count? Probably have to split it into multiple parts!". I laugh a devious laugh. Poor baby. As my laugh calms down to a chuckle my wonderful actions get sucked into the drain after my wonderful birthgiver yells loud enough for me to hear " SHOUYOU! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!". I turn off my phone and calmly get up. "I will be back sidekick. We will continue our intriguing actions later.". I walk out of my room making sure to close me door. My little sister has collected my sly actions and developed them onto me. I never know what the hell she could use against me. Walking down the stairs my eyesight gets brighter. The sunlight down here is way to bright for my liking. But I haven't died yet so its acceptable. " Ah Kenma my beautiful lord and savior, what brings you here today?" I bow down, making my mom sigh and get to her work in our feeding place. The kitchen. Kenma chuckles. "Me and Lev wanted to hang out and I suggested to invite you." Kenma says. "I'm delighted, but I didn't know you liked to hang out with disgusting creatures." I say while moving my eyes to make contact with Lev. He gasps in offense. Our rivalry is a joke. Nothing compared to the pressure between me and Tsukishima. Lev was Kenmas boyfriend. Their the typical Enemies to lovers couple but they have way more chemistry i guess you can say. Enemies to lovers is just a complete joke to me. Not including my beautiful friends partner times. But ya know. I could make an exception to one person.. "These leaves really are just wonderful are they?" I say as my ginger hair flows through the wind and step on a leaf which leaves me no crunch in return. "I know, they care so much do they?" Kenma says. We both chuckle along with lev and his spider legs behind us. Even though I can be really sarcastic with the season fall, Its quite comforting to me. Waking through the neighborhood with a slight breeze along with sunshine. Hot coca with the perfect temperature and candy cane to top it. Its a season where I can calm my energetic self down. Where my energy can be what it wants. Its quite delightful. Me, Kenma, and Lev reach the boba place. We enter the store and the fall special store scent flows upon me. I take a deep breath in. My happy place. "Anyways what do you guys want I'll play if you want-" " Lev look its Kai! We should go say hi to him will be right back Hinata" Kenma says pulling Lev out of the store with him. I sigh. "Guess I should just order for myself right now" I mutter under my breath. My shoe clicks the ground when my body feels an impact. "Ow!" "Watch where you're going will you-". I stop my sentence with a digusted breath. You've got to kidding me. "What are you doing here?" Says a tall blonde boy. Aka Kei Tsukishima. "Its a public place, pretty sure its obvious why I'm here." Shoyo said in response. His voice was cold and you could tell he wanted to throw hands. "Ohoho " little sunshine" got an attitude? Never knew you would be two faced (two sided? Idk)". Shoyo shot tsukishima a death glare. "Whatever, this stays between us, besides, I know the little crush you have on Yamaguchi. Don't think I won't use it as an advantage." Shoyo didn't want to admit it at that time because he was to annoyed but saying that put his heart on the wrong side. He hid it pretty well but he had a hurtful voice crack while saying it. He doesn't know why and do to him not caring, he never came back to that moment. "Ugh, its not like you being two sided is interesting news anyways." Shoyo makes eye contact with tsukishima and asks him "why are you here by yourself? I mean I'm here with Lev and Kenma their just saying hi to someone right now. But it seems like theirs no one with you." Shoyo was actually quite concerned on why he was alone. When they were in their first year Tsukishima was always with someone. That someone being Yamaguchi. But ever since 3rd year started and Kageyama got picked as vice captain their friendship grew distanced. But on the other hand, their 18 years old. Them being alone isn't much of a deal. Tsukishima simply shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to talk about the subject oh him and Yamaguchi becoming distanced. Hinata sighed in response knowing he wouldn't get a true answer out of the tall (kinda salty) volleyball (actually really salty) blonde. As Hinatas heel clicks to turn away from this very unstable conversation he heard a high pitched voice. The more letters that came out of the voice slowly toned in a little back, being a calming voice. The words coming from this stranger vibrates in Hinatas head as he slowly steps back into place trying to process the words as best as he can. As he isn't quite completely focused on the tone coming from the stranger he hears one sentence that stops his whole system. "I'm sure you and your boyfriend will love it!". Boyfriend? Hinatas completely dumbfounded. Slight tingles go throughout his body reseting him. Shoyo then feels the outstanding feeling flowing through his cheeks making them red. He was mad blushing.. He was blushing because he is mad. Shoyo mutters under his breath " what the fuck did they say.." Trying to get himself back in a prompting position. Ugh Shoyo, why the hell did you even n think about taking this path down the way of life.


End file.
